


Six Feet Under the Stars

by HeartnArrow



Series: Somewhere in Neverland [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bands, England (Country), Fluff and Smut, Gay, Inspired by Music, London, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Original Character(s), Sequel, THERE WILL NOT BE A THIRD BOOK AFTER THIS, pop punk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartnArrow/pseuds/HeartnArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton were high school sweethearts, now they're in college and everything's different.</p>
<p>Sequel to Somewhere in Neverland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Forever is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> here's the first chapter to the sequel to Somewhere in Neverland

_“They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me.”_

_\- Sleeping with Sirens (James Dean and Audrey Hepburn)_

The cold London air hit Ashton hard in the face like an iceberg. You would think with it being August, it would be above freezing. Yet, there was wind blowing 20 mph and nothing more than 30 degrees. He was used to the Australian sun that never set and where it was never under 50 degrees. He would have to get used to it though, this was where he would be spending the next chapter of his life with Luke of course. Luke and him were waiting for Harry to pick them up from the airport. Even though Harry’s uni didn’t start until September, he moved up to London right after graduation, wanting to leave his old life meaning Louis. Luke and Ashton had been up to London twice over the summer to look at flats and finally purchased one in the middle of July. They looked at countless apartments or flats as what they referred to them in England. And they could never agree on one until they found one right in the middle of both their colleges and within the same building as Harry. Orientation with their schools were next week and the boys had lots to do before then, go to the car dealer and find two cars to lease while in London, move into their flat, buy school supplies and new clothes, all while still planning for their wedding. They had spent most of their summer doing that and spending time in the Australian sun while they still could. 

Harry pulled up to the curve in his new ford fiesta. Practically everyone had one there, they were the most popular car in the country at the moment. Harry stepped out of his car, greeting each of them, a shorter lad who had dyed blonde hair and light blue eyes stood awkwardly behind them. 

“Luke, Ash, this is my roommate Niall,” Harry introduced the lad. Niall smiled and helped the boys load their stuff into the car. The short car ride was spent in small talk, getting to know Niall and catching up with each other. They learned that Niall was Irish and was the same age as them. He would be attending Oxford, the same uni as Harry. They dropped them back at their flat to let them unpack. Luke pulled the keys to their new home out from his pocket being that Ashton had already lost his key. Luke offered to paint it for him and make it into a necklace like in Zoey101 but Ashton declined the offer. Luke managed to open the door, letting it swing wide open. Their flat smelled the crisp and fresh scent of a brand new car. It was a decent sized flat with one large bedroom, a kitchen, and a sitting area where the TV and couches were. They had put the furniture in last time they were there. 

“We made it,” Luke said with a smile dancing upon his lips. Both boys had huge smiles spiraled across their faces and a gleam of hope in their eyes. Ashton in one movement, turned around so he was facing Luke with his hands on the boy’s hips. 

“What did you just think that we would just mysteriously die or something before we got the chance to move here?” A smirk played on Ashton’s lips that soon spread to Luke’s. 

“Maybe,” Luke stated, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Their faces were suddenly inches apart, their noses just barely touching. Their lips clashed together with passion. Ashton traced his tongue along Luke’s lips, asking for entrance which Luke of course granted. They were full on snogging in the doorway of their new flat, sparks radiating off of them. Ashton picked the taller boy up, making the taller boy giggle as he wrapped his legs around Ashton’s waist in order to stop himself from falling. 

“You know what a great way to break in a new house is?” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear, making the boy feel all hot and fuzzy inside. Ashton spun them around, making the blonde giggle obnoxiously. 

“What?” Luke squeaked out. 

“I think you already know the answer to that,” he said, his breath hot against Luke’s neck, making him melt all over on the inside. Luke’s cheeks flushed red as 

Ashton carried him to their bedroom. Their bedroom was planted the blue of the Australian sea with a window that overlooked the busy streets and a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a comforter the color of spring green. Their lips never left each other as they began peeling each other’s clothes off. Both boys were already hard, grinding down on each other with their nude bodies. It was a little rushed but the moment itself felt everlasting to both the boys. 

After the boys had unpacked as much as they could for the day, they decided to walk around the town. The boys threw on sweatshirts and beanies over their clothes, now knowing just how cold London could be. They made their way outside of the flat. It was nearing dinner time and the sun was only just starting to go down. Their flat was located in what looked like a downtown area with its little shops and boutiques. The two held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. They took in their new surroundings, examining every little thing. 

“You miss home?” Luke asked as he noticed Ashton staring off at a shop that was similar to one back in Australia. 

“Nah, we just got here, you silly!” Ashton exclaimed ruffling Luke’s hair, messing up his quiff, causing the boy the groan as he tried to restyle his hair. 

“Let’s go in here,” Luke suggested pointing the shop they were coming up to. It was a small shop for tourists with countless ‘i love London’ shirts. The boys ended up buying pink ‘i love London’ shirts and coffee mugs. 

“This is our new home now,” Ashton exclaimed. 

“I think home is more of a state of mind than an actual place,” he interjected. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that home is a state at which you feel comfort and yourself.” 

“Then I guess I’m home when I’m with you.”


	2. It's Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You

_“It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.”_

_\- Quietdrive(Africa)_

Luke woke up in the middle of the night to see his arms spiralled around Ashton’s waist, his sleeping body cuddling into his. The only light in the room came from the moon which shone through the window. It was weird not sleeping in the bedroom he’d grownup in, it was weird not eating in the same kitchen he had family dinners at every friday night, it was weird not hearing his parents wake up in the morning for work, it was weird how uncrowded and quiet their household was compared to the one he grew up in. But it wasn’t weird sleeping in the same bed as Ashton. They had done that so often at home that it felt weird and foreign to sleep alone. He laid there unable to fall asleep missing his brothers and the Australian sun. He looked over at the clock, 5:55. He kissed Ashton’s shoulder then stood from the bed knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. 

Luke made his way to the kitchen, seeing what he could make them for breakfast but then remembered they had still yet to go to the grocery store. He quickly went back into his room, changing into a pair of sweats and an ‘All Time Low’ crewneck. It was warmer than when they arrived to London yesterday. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. There were few people on the streets. He entered a small bakery. There were less than five people in the whole store, including the employees. When he approached the counter, he noticed a mop of brown curly locks. 

“Harry?” 

“What can I get for you?” Harry asked with a smile on his face. It had been a long time since Luke had seen the boy smile. While everyone was off enjoying the summer sun, Harry barely left his house all summer. He spent most of it, locked inside watching sad romance movies while listening to End of the Road by Boyz II Men on repeat(the saddest song known to mankind), trying to get over Louis. 

“Since when do you work here?” Luke questioned while surveying the menu. 

“Got the job when I first moved here in July,” he told him. 

“I’ll have two medium coffees and one everything bagel, one chocolate chip bagel.” Harry grabbed the items for him, putting them all in a bag. 

“That’ll be 10.95.” Luke handed him the money and grabbed his food. 

“You and Niall should come over for dinner tonight, we could watch the season premiere of Empire and I could make some steaks.” 

“Sounds good,” Harry said with a smile. 

“I’ll see you at 6 then.” 

Ashton was up by the time Luke arrived back at their flat. Ashton sat on the couch watching an old episode of Spongebob. His hair was a mess and all he wore was his batman boxers. 

“I picked up breakfast,” Luke called out in a singsong voice. Ashton jumped up from the couch, grabbing his coffee and bagel before taking a seat at the small dining table. 

“We have to go to the store today,” Luke told him, making Ashton groan. He had hoped they could spend the day in their sweats not leaving the house. 

“I invited Harry and Niall over for dinner.” Ashton groaned again, this time louder. Luke chuckled at the childish 18 year old boy. 

“You sound like a five year old,” Luke commented smiling at the boy. 

“Not in bed, I don’t,” Ashton replied with a smirk. 

“No, you sound like a hyena in bed,” he told him, making Ashton pout. 

“Do not,” Ashton whined in a five year old’s voice. He finished the last of his bagel and coffee. 

“You do but anyway go get dressed so we can get going,” Luke ordered while still eating his bagel. Ashton stood up from his chair and sat on Luke’s lap, his legs wrapping around the back of his chair. 

“Wouldn’t you rather I stay undressed?” Ashton whispered into his ear before he bought their lips together in a heated kiss. Luke kissed back, letting Ashton slip his tongue in his mouth. Ashton’s hands were gripping at Luke’s hair while Luke’s stayed planted on the boy’s hips. Ashton began grinding down on Luke while still not breaking the kiss. Luke pulled back, making Ashton separate himself from him. 

“Why are you always so horny in the morning? Now go get dressed,” Luke told him with a chuckle. Ashton stood up with a pout on his face and went to their bedroom. 

The walk to the grocery store was only 15 minutes. The store was bigger than the one back in Australia. Ashton eagerly grabbed a shopping cart. He steered the cart in a way that made it go everywhere and the wheels made a creaking sound. Luke grabbed the food while Ashton steered the cart, with Ashton occasionally throwing in random things to the cart. 

“Luke, can I push you in the cart?” Ashton asked sticking out his outer lip and blinking his puppy dog eyes at Luke. 

“No, I’ll crush all the food,” Luke told him as he placed a box of Captain Crunch into the cart. 

“So, as long as you don’t sit on anything important it’s all good,” he said, a fond look taking over his features. 

“And what would you consider important?” Luke asked. 

“Anything with chocolate,” he exclaimed. Luke chuckled, smiling at Ashton. 

“Please?” 

“Fine.” Luke hopped into the cart, making sure to move the food away from him. Ashton took off with the cart without a warning, running around the store like a child. Some people gave them stern looks while others smiled at them. Both boys giggled obnoxiously as Luke bounced around in the cart. Smiles extended from ear to ear on both their faces, their eyes shining and hair flowing back. 

* * * 

“So how did you two meet?” Luke asked Harry and Niall. They all sat at the small dining table eating the steaks Luke had made with Ashton’s help earlier in the day. Niall sets his steak down, wiping his hands on a paper towel. 

“Well, I needed a roommate to help cover the cost and I hung signs around town, I asked Harry if I could hang one in the bakery and it’s been history ever since,” Niall told them going back to his food. 

“And you guys all went to high school together?” Niall asked. They all nodded. 

“Although, we didn’t become good friends until senior year.” 

After dinner, they sat on the couch watching the season premiere of Empire. 

“You two are just friends?” Ashton asked Harry in a quiet voice so only he could hear. 

“Yeah.” 

“Still not over Lou?” he asked, his eyes holding sympathy. 

“Nope,” Harry told him, popping the ‘p’. 

“Do you think you ever will?” Ashton had always wondered what would've happened had him and Luke not made up. It was what kept him up at night. The ‘what if’ scenarios running rampant in his mind. 

“No, I don’t think you ever can get over something like that. Slowly it’ll just start hurting less and less, but it won’t ever stop. You just come to a point where get used to it and ignore the aching in your heart.”


	3. Part of Their Drill

_“Do you really wanna be like them_

_Do you really wanna be another trend_

_Do you wanna be part of their drill_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna.”_

_\- Good Charlotte (The Anthem)_

“So what do we have left to plan for the wedding?” Ashton asked. Him and Luke were sat at their dining table with laptops and notebooks scattered all over the table in an untidy manner. 

“Well, invitations are gonna need to be sent out in a month so we need to finish those and the guest list. I booked the dj last week so that’s all sorted out. We already picked out the colors and reserved the venue and booked a hotel. Basically, all we have left is invitations and um, we need someone to officiate the ceremony,” Luke explained. Their wedding would be in December back in Australia so everyone could attend while in town for the holidays. The colors would be white and aqua blue, it was Luke’s favorite color and Ashton agreed to it since the color reminded him of Luke’s eyes. 

“Right, d-do they have to be like religious?” Ashton asked knowing many religious people would never agree to officiate a wedding for two guys. 

“No. I was actually thinking that we could get someone from the family to do it. They can get the license online.” 

“I doubt my family will come to the wedding,” Ashton stated thinking back to the empty house that he grew up in where he had to raise himself and listen to constant yelling of his dad that he would never be good enough. Luke reached across the table, placing his hand over Ashton’s, instantly making both boys feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Luke was probably supposed to say that of course his parents would attend the wedding and that they loved and accepted Ashton. But Luke knew that if he said that it’d be a lie. 

“Maybe one of my brothers could do it.” Luke offered a small smile knowing how hard it was for Ashton to lose the support of his parents. 

“What about Michael?” Ashton suddenly asked. Michael was the most religious of their friends for sure but he accepted them now. He was the head of the church’s choir in New Zealand now, where he was studying to be well, Michael still didn’t know that and probably never would. It would probably be very easy for him to get his license. 

“That’s a good idea. We’ll call him up tonight and ask him.” Luke glanced over at the time. He had his school orientation today and so did Ashton. 

“We should get ready,” he said reading Luke’s mind. The two quickly changed, ate lunch, and headed out to the car. They had went to the car dealership the other day and picked out their two cars that they would lease for the next three years. Ashton had chosen a newer model green jeep that had a roof that could open up. Luke had chosen a black cadillac, one that celebrities would sing or rap about. They decided that they would drive together today. They both hopped into Ashton’s jeep being that it was the bigger of the two and they would probably have books to take back. 

“You nervous?” Ashton asked Luke as he pulled into the Cambridge campus. 

“Little bit,” he answered honestly. His eyes skimmed his surroundings. The campus was huge, there were numerous tall castle-like buildings, the grass was as green as the Geico gecko, and the students were dressed up in their most expensive attire. The parking lot was filled with Range Rovers, Lambergies and Cadillacs. 

“You’ll do just fine babe,” Ashton told him with a smile. Luke gave the boy a quick goodbye kiss then left the safety of Ashton’s car, hearing the boy speed off seconds later to get to his own campus which was an hour away. 

He felt like an ant at disneyland, everything twice as big as him. To say he didn’t fit in was an understatement. The other students wore top brands of chinos or jeans with sweaters and sweater vests while Luke stood there in his $30 black skinny jeans from Hot Topic and white vneck that he got on sale at Target for $5. He followed a group of freshman boys to where they were all supposed to meet being that he had no idea how to get around the campus. he walked across campus to a dome shaped building that was in the middle of the east and west side of campus. It stood all by itself with it’s golden color that shined in the sun and glass windows. He entered the building trailing behind the boys. Inside was like a big auditorium filled with all the incoming freshman. The air was filled with chatter and expensive cologne and perfume. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a boy with brown hair that laid flat on his head with soft brown eyes. He was dressed much like the other students in Abercrombie jeans and a navy sweater. 

“No,” Luke answered shyly. 

“Didn’t think so,” the boy said in a non-mocking but friendly way. Awkward silence filled the air around them as they watched students talking excitedly, running into each other’s embrace. 

“I’m Peter Adams,” the boy introduced himself with a thick, strong british accent. 

“Luke, Luke Hemmings,” he responded trying to hide his nervousness. 

“I’m guessing you’re a freshman here, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s my second year here, c’mon I’ll show you around.” They exited the building walking over to the east side of campus which looked much like a queen’s castle with a large white fence, behind it was a large building that could only be described as well a castle, every building there looked like a castle. Luke felt like he had entered the King’s kingdom or something. 

“I wore a Nirvana shirt and ripped skinny jeans to my freshman orientation,” Peter told him. 

“You like Nirvana?” Luke asked with wide eyes. Peter and just about all the other students looked like they listened to classical music. 

“Course, you’ll get used to it all eventually,” he told him. They entered through the gates where there was a courtyard with the greenest grass, the castle not far behind it. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Sydney, Australia,” Luke told him as they walked through the courtyard. 

“Wow, we barely ever get students from Australia, you must be really good. What are you here for?” 

“Football scholarship.” They entered the building, it looked just as fancy on the inside as the outside. The ceiling went so far up, it hurt your neck to look all the way up. There was a wooden spiral staircase that went around the whole building. 

“This is where you’ll come for your core classes, you know like maths, english, science, and history.” Luke’s mouth hung open in awe at the place. The whole entire campus looked like it came straight out of Princess Diaries, not that Luke had ever watched that movie, okay maybe he had but he would never admit to it. He had seen pictures on the campus on the internet but they did it no justice. The real thing was so much bigger and better. 

The campus of Royal College of Music was much smaller than Cambridge but no less astounding. There was one single building where all classes were held. It was shaped like a square with a fence around a yard, and on the other side of the building was the courtyard which had a pond in the middle with benches and grass. The students were all dressed differently. There were some wearing full suits that were most likely the classical music people, others who dressed like it was New York and were probably the singers, and then there were the ones who dressed down and didn’t bother with appearance, Ashton guessed he fit in with them. He went through the courtyard and entered the other side of the building. He could hear a single voice and the strumming of a guitar. There were other students in the halls, checking out their new school. Ashton followed the voice to a room in the very back hallway. 

“to bring an end to promises, 

that I make in times of desperate conversation, 

hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end. 

Just say when.” 

Ashton recognized the song to be Jasey Rae by his favorite band, All Time Low. He came to an open door, the voice only meters away. He peaked in the classroom, seeing a boy sitting on a desk with a guitar in his hands, singing with his eyes closed. He had dark brown, almost black hair that fell flat on his face. He had rayban glasses on his face with black skinny jeans, a red vneck and converse. He looked much like Kellin from Sleeping with Sirens. He didn’t even notice when Ashton entered the room or when Ashton began to sing along. 

“Don't make this easy, 

I want you to mean it, 

Jasey. say you'll mean it 

You're dressed to kill, 

I'm calling you out, don't waste your time on me.” 

The song ended and the boy looked up from his guitar noticing the other boy that now stood in the room. 

“Hi,” he said in a small voice, looking at Ashton. 

“Sorry, I was just trying to find my classes when I heard your voice. You’re really good,” Ashton told him as he stepped closer to the boy. 

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” 

“I’m Ashton,” he introduced himself with a smile. 

“Matt.” The two smiled at each other and ended up walking around campus together.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter kinda sucks, i'm still unsure what I'm going to have happen in this story and I've lost the inspiration I had while writing Somewhere in Neverland. I will update randomly, probably once or twice a month. I have a bunch a lashton story ideas but too little time to write them all not to mention i have a larry book i've been working on for two years now and its still not close to being finished. what do you guys want to happen in the sequel?


End file.
